Dreams of dead lands and braves bastards
by KatoHannabi
Summary: In a corrupted world, where 85% die in the small or large conflicts that are similar to the ones we see today in fact they re their manifestation, in this fuck up world there are not many countries left but a exception not a country, this is a mega corporation who took total control of south Africa and now rules over, the main character is Alexander heir of this mega corporation.


A few decades ago, colors were no more than what humans can distinguish with their eyes. Red was the most common among them... Blood was the most thing people will tell you if you ask them, but today that is not what it just represent, today what flows through the veins of people is classified as different tones and variations that are globalized in 3 passive variations and 3 aggressive, red is for normal humans, orange and yellow is for abnormal humans, green and blue is for those who exceed human physical limits and white, well white for those whose blood color represents the very wrath of god...  
User is the terminology we use today to name them a word that describes how someone use something, it is unknown who was the first or where did this start but we know something, they are the maximum expression of the limits for normal humans not only broken but destroyed within reality.  
Users are the newest life form added to the genealogical tree of life on earth, 27 years ago an explosive appearance of singular individuals. Half of the world's population died in 4 years and 85% of it in 10 years. Conflicts erupted even in the passive Antarctic where. This was the third world war as if there were no tomorrow, united nations and what they had achieved In a century of its formation faded into a leaking month, what remains today are international alliances as the European Union which although lost several of its member countries today still stands with the tri-government formed by France, England and Germany.  
Every living being in a radius of 3km2 was exterminated, this happened in the Spratly Islands during the territorial dispute of China and other countries that fell due to the radioactive waters that now rule over this waters, this was attributed to a white... In popular culture He is known as the inquisitor who prevented more lives from being lost by giving the final court, the end of these wars to small and large scale. It was this event where the shedding of blood was avoided not by the nations but by the people tired of getting to see their loved one turn in the pieces of fertilizer.  
There was originally 9 thousand million people used to live; well right now there are only 4 thousand million of the survived 1 thousand million in this 17 years later of the conflicts there are divided in Blood Color Type or B.C.T. in reds 34%, oranges 29%, yellows 22%, greens 12%, blues 3%, without including white because you can live maybe a century and you will never see one.  
-Everyone lives for one thing and only for our individual happiness.  
-No matter what we look for: Sex? Money? Power?  
-Or if you re more politically correct you may say: love, charity, solidarity.  
"If there is someone who cares more about others than himself, we would not see humans loving their pride more than themselves, and more than they would like for their own well-being.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, today I am here to tell you that it is okay to be selfish, that it is normal to be selfish, and that no matter what we say, everyone, somehow simply just worship their own ego. Therefore, I would like to conclude my speech coherently, and tell you, good evening. "  
Demonic applauses are heard from the bottom to the front, an audience with an uncertainty that if they heard a prophet or other than the devil.  
This young man name is Alexander Beobachter he is the relevant heir to the throne of Heavy Industries Prometheus, during the 10 years' war many governments fell from which countries like South Africa were seen at imminent risk but due to a man named Anselm Beobachter this is not happening now the South African government is just a corpse that Anselm uses to realize the plans of Heavy Industries Prometheus to seize the extension of the north.  
"Well it is 9 p.m., like hell I'll go back home."  
An impertinent voice rings from outside the auditorium. –Hey you.  
-He? Says Alexander.  
-You will not know whether you won or not?  
-I have no need."  
-But what you said was surprising; you know I did not hear your voice before. Are you new?  
With a flushed expression he says. -Yes it is…  
-What do you say if you stay a little longer?  
-I'm sorry but if I don't go home my parents would worry and maybe punish me.  
-Oh, I see ... My apologies, but here's my card.  
-Oh thank you very much.  
-No, it's nothing. Please, if you want to come back, let me know.  
-I will do it.  
He said goodbye to the tall man and intellectual appearance, he looked like a good person according to him.  
-But what a peculiar boy.  
Without pausing he takes his bicycle and follows along with a long and depressing face knowing that his social phobia would not allow him to go up again to receive those applause again, he is too weak of self-esteem to be able to do that kind of things.  
-He gave me his card, well I can always go back at least, these place is quite good to hang out, yes that was fun but it's time to return to reality, the fucking reality of being hated.  
On his bike he hurries to get through the center by making a bit of a trap on the traffic, making his way through the dense pedestrian path on the sidewalks to the rhythm of the pedestrian insults that do not realize how he can go so fast dodging the crowd, the Manifested a soft control of use to be able to sail between a sea of people not even the cars in the crosses can stop him, users are pretty amazing you see they can do more than this and to normal humans users are the coolest shit.  
He keeps pedaling until the reach a free zone where only one alley line leads to a treasure of your kind. On a house without much appeal he opens the doors.  
-Again here? Says the manager of modest smile.  
-The usual, and I want room service.  
-You know this is not a motel where you can stay when your parents are home.  
-And what do you suggest what I should do? Oh great master.  
-Well I would talk to them, but your case is particular, if this wasn't the case I wouldn't let you enter you know.  
-That's why I come; this is the only place I can call home.  
-You'll look sentimental, are you going to call me Daddy.  
A laugh comes out of both.  
-Shut up and give me a place. On the refined table gives his card, this is discounted and returned.  
-Stop spending so much and do not ask for so much food, I understand your blood needs but they are 2000 calories in one go. Then the man gets up and accompanies him behind the table where the entrance is to gives him his place. And repeat like many other times - And the school?  
With unimportant tone, he answers, -As always, full of people who are afraid.  
-Well, I think you should prove you're not going to eat them."  
-What I do? Bribe them with candy.  
-Talk to them, it's not all about passing the exams.  
-I'll think about it. He won't.  
-Luck. He knows.  
He passes it in the cybercafé until the next morning, then leaves, takes his bicycle previously stored, being 10 o'clock on a cloudy Saturday where he decides to continue wandering aimlessly until they are no longer there.  
An early lunch.  
A sudden repair by carelessness.  
More drifting.  
Dead spot with no desire to pedal.  
Break.  
Fast food.  
Bookshop.  
Second hand anime shop.  
More and more drifting.  
The point where it is already confusing to remain a bum.  
Thrown back in the same bench, where the rest is replaced with existential doubts, of which none makes much sense, life is bullshit and have no damn answer.  
A black car without marks or anything, opaque in every visible point, from this lows an even more opaque soul giant that asks him - Are you Alexander?  
-That depends, are you going to rape me? Alexander knows how well stuff goes on.  
-Perfect, your presence is requested in Johan's industrial district.  
-What did they tell you?  
-Nothing, I'm just an escort.  
-Is there anyone I should know about in that car?  
-Your parents and sister.  
-Where should we go exactly now?  
-The airport.  
-Thank you and fuck them, I'll take my bike, I'd rather not bother.  
-But there are several miles from here to the airport.  
-How much does it to lift off?"  
-2 hours from now.  
-Then I'll be there.  
-Do you want me to tell them something?"  
-Yes please. Tell them not to sit near me on the plane or I'm going to eat them. With a maniacal smile he responds as if all the wickedness of the world were put into such words inspiring fear.  
-I will tell them. Fearfully he responds to turn back and climb to the car.  
-Devourer should be my denomination, but Quarks Star does not sound bad.  
He is one of the many whites inhabiting the whole world; they're not only strong, but feared by those who know, just like him.  
If you ask me is quite good the world right now, of course this only apply if you don't live in the no man lands full of the nuclear holes, death zones, bandits, diseases, cannibals, users that will beat your ass 24/7, nations conquering land, slavery, rapists, the darkness, solitude and tons of the fun stuff...


End file.
